Vogue Antagonism
by tikki de lune
Summary: Designing clothes can be fun. Intriguing and dramatic too.
1. A Past Renewed

(Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I've made up one significant fictional character, Aichi, as well as other characters for officemates, clients, etc.)

AN: Tomoyo, Sakura, Li, and Eriol are grown-ups here.

++++++

Vogue Antagonism

-By Tikki de Lune

Chapter 1: A Past Renewed

In Tokyo 

__

Twenty-year old designer Tomoyo Daidouji rises up with new and original concepts as she starts setting the standards for fashionistas. Her highly abstract designs had attracted millions of fashion fans from around the globe. 

"Tomoyo-chan! You're featured in this article!" Sakura shouted in glee as she rushed to her friend, waving a magazine in the air.

"Careful Sakura-chan! You'll tear it to shreds!" the purple-haired girl laughed.

…With her next big break coming up at the Hong Kong Fashion Festival, this new designer would pave the way for world fashion.

"Tomoyo-chan! You look so kawaii!" Sakura said. She pointed at glossy, colored pictures of her friend, who was smiling and waving, at her fans at her most recent fashion shows in Milan. 

"Of course, don't I always?" she laughed. They laughed. 

"So any plans after the Festival?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. I'm going to hold a party in celebration of my 5-year success," she said excitedly.

"Really? That'd be so cool? Who are you going to invite?"

Tomoyo stopped. Sakura had implied something. Rather, she had implied someone. 

"Sakura, I'm not going to invite him."

"But, it's going to be just another of your big parties," Sakura reasoned out. "You might never even meet there."

"But there's also a possibility that we could meet," she countered.

"Oh come on, Tomoyo, I thought you were over it," the emerald-eyed girl said.

"Of course I'm over it. You just brought it up again," Tomoyo answered.

"But-"

"That decision is final."

Sakura had left after two hours since the petty argument. Tomoyo was sitting at the veranda, facing the backyard garden. It's been a while since she had spent some time alone. She's been working a lot ever since she became famous. 

++++++

(Flashback)

At a young age of twenty, Tomoyo Daidouji had become the youngest designer ever to attain eminence in the fashion world. She worked for Eriol Hiiragizawa's fashion empire of Le Soleil. Moreover, ever since she held her first fashion show, her life had changed forever. 

She woke up to a day filled with glamour, excitement, and tears. She had to catch up with the latest information if she didn't want to present last year's beau monde. However, with Eriol Hiiragizawa, it was almost near impossible.

To Tomoyo, Eriol Hiiragizawa was the worst boss she ever worked for. He never saw how hard she worked just to remain on top. In addition, even go higher. All he saw was just mistakes. Whenever Eriol reviewed the creations of his designers, Tomoyo received the hardest, most criticized judgement. He pointed out mistakes in color, size, weight, and other things. He even pointed out things that could never be seen at a glance. Moreover, he never appreciated a single design even if the world was going nuts about it. 

Tomoyo had enough. She could no longer bear the pain. She's been working so hard and yet, never received a single compliment. Instead, she got notes on improvement. 

That's why she left.


	2. Flashbacks

Chapter 2: Flashbacks

In France

Eriol Hiiragizawa was seated in his office, signing papers. 

"Monsieur Hiiragizawa! Please take a look at this!" his secretary rushed in, almost wrecking the door down,

"Mademoiselle Colline, please! The door is there for you to knock!" he reprimanded her.

"I'm sorry Monsieur. I was just shocked when I saw it on page 16," she bowed and went out.

Eriol sighed and sank down in his chair. As he turned the pages, he knew what made his secretary so shocked.

Tomoyo Daidouji, tall and graceful, was going to present her latest creations at the Hong Kong Fashion Festival. In one of his fashion territories, she was going to compete with him.

"Looks like I'm going to see you again, Daidouji," he said with a grin.

++++++ 

(Flashback)

"Mr. Hiiragizawa?" she peeked in the door.

"Ah Ms. Daidouji," he greeted her. "Come in."

She sat on the chair. She looked so determined. "Is there a problem Daidouji?" he inquired formally. Although in this private room, he showed affection towards her. Even if he did not show it.

"Well, Mr. Hiiragizawa, I would like to present this," she handed over a letter.

He read the contents. It turned out to be a resignation letter. 

"Why?" his personal side showed.

"I don't want to be with this company again," she started. "Ever since I worked here, I've experienced going through hell and back."

"And what are the reasons for this decision?" he wanted to know what made her do this. 

"Because of you!" She said, rather shouted. "You never seemed to appreciate my work. No matter how hard I came up with new ideas, you never, ever gave me a peace of mind. I've been tirelessly improving my designs, as you said, but still, not even a single praise have I heard from you."

"So you want a raise?"

"No!" she screamed. How could he be so insensitive? "I don't want a raise. I just want to know that you appreciate my work. I've been bearing your harsh criticisms for three years now. So far, it only cost me more pain! So I've decided to end my suffering and leave this company!" 

"Tomoyo, I mean, Ms. Daidouji, you do not understand."

"Oh yes Mr. Hiiragizawa, I do! I understand completely that I cannot achieve what you demand. Your company has high standards. It's funny why a beginner like me chose to work here."

"Because you knew you could do it!" Eriol said.

"But you never seemed to notice," she said sarcastically. 

Eriol knew. She was serious. No matter how hard he forced himself not to believe, he had to accept the reality. She's right. He became quite hard on her. All he wanted was for her to become more creative. That's why he criticized her work. Then again, he realized that he wasn't to gentle enough. He forgot that this was the same old Tomoyo he knew and befriended in Japan. He had been stupid.

It is for the sake of his company's reputation. He wasn't going to allow his business die down because of one mistake. He faced her.

"If this is what you want, then I have no choice but to let you go," he said with finality.

"Thank you," she rose and stood up. She went out without looking back. 

"Something tells me that we'll be meeting again soon," he whispered with assurance. 

++++++

And he was right. They will be meeting again. Although in a different perspective. 

Tomoyo's company had risen to the top faster than any other designer had. Soon, the whole world saw the tension between the two companies. Le Soleil and the House of Morgen were at the height of competing for the top spot. Neither had stayed with the crown for long because the other would try to steal the limelight. It was exciting, papers would say, to watch the apprentice overcome her former boss. Ever since the news leaked out that Tomoyo was no longer working for Hiiragizawa, the press delightedly turned the situation into a soap opera. In every magazine's issue, articles about the two adversaries appeared. Soon the public was glued for any news about them. But they can't be blamed. The human's gossiping nature always pushes them to anticipate. After all, his and her opposition even more made the fashion world more noticeable than ever. 


	3. A Prank Meant to Change Everything

Chapter 3: A Prank Meant to Change Everything

Sakura never felt so sad about her friend's situation. The media had known that Tomoyo was going to exhibit her latest conceptions in one of Eriol's territories. Being the best friend of Tomoyo, as well as the image model her company, Kinomoto Sakura had every right to know what happens to her friend. Every so often, she'd hear that Tomoyo and Eriol had successfully conquered new fashion territories. For example, Eriol has stolen a fashion territory from Tomoyo or the other way around. However, one thing is for certain, Japan is Tomoyo's and England is Eriol's. 

_Those two_, she thought, _they'll never stop. Like two warring lords, they'd do anything to get what they want. Like what I'm going to do. I'm going to get those to back together._

She knew there was something going on. Even if she never saw it. Not even if the two never showed it. Aside their arguments, they regarded each other with high respect and deep emotion. Only Tomoyo stopped believing that it was the same old Eriol she knew. Probably Tomoyo wasn't used to England. 

++++++

"Thank you Sakura!" Tomoyo said. She had assigned Sakura to give out the invitations for the by-invitation party. She told Sakura not to do anything stupid but Sakura just hopped in her car and drove away.

"So I've delivered everything!" Sakura exclaimed. She was driving all day, delivering out the letters. Of course, she also took a quick ride to Hong Kong to personally give Syaoran his invitation. Sakura was already rich enough to have her own private jet. 

"Hey! What's this?" she took out an envelope. It turned out to be an extra invitation. Tomoyo mustn't have noticed it. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked with a smirk. 

++++++

"Hey Tomoyo! It's Sakura," the caller said.

"Sakura? Oh its you!" Tomoyo groggily replied. Then she took a look at her clock. "What the heck are you calling for? It's the middle of the night!" she almost shouted.

"It's still 9 p.m. here in Hong Kong," she said.

"Oh," Tomoyo replied as if Sakura being in Hong Kong was nothing out of the ordinary. Tomoyo was used to Sakura's sudden urge to travel every now and then. "What do you want?"

"I've discovered that one invitation was left without a name, and Tomoyo, Tomoyo-chan? Are you still there?" Sakura said.

"Huh? Of course, sorry," she was falling asleep again.

Good, Sakura thought. "Well, since you need to sleep, I'm going to make this quick."

"Uh-huh, go ahead," Tomoyo was so drowsy she couldn't care for a minute.

"I'm going to invite another friend," Sakura said. "If that's okay with you."

"Sure, whatever, just let me sleep," Tomoyo agreed without thinking.

"Oyasumi-nasai!" she lowered down the phone. She faced Syaoran who was sitting next to her on the couch. "What did she say?" he asked.

"She agreed at once!" Sakura laughed. "Now I have an excuse," she giggled.

"Sometimes, I still couldn't figure out what goes in your head," he said, pulling Sakura to him.

++++++

"Congratulations Ms. Daidouji!" 

"What are your plans after this?"

"Your latest creations would be the next craze!"

Dozen of admirers and members of the press crowded Tomoyo as she stepped out of the hotel. Flashes from cameras, microphones, tape recorders, and flowers were held out in the way of Tomoyo as she and Sakura made their way to the car. 

"Whew! I'm glad that was over!" Tomoyo breathed as they were rolling out of sight. 

"But it so great!" Sakura said gleefully. "Imagine all the attention, your show was such a blast! And to think you're going to grace the pages of every fashion magazine in the world!" 

"All that flattery has made me queasy," Tomoyo smiled. "Yet there's still something that's been bothering me." 

"And that would be?"

"Nothing! Let's forget about that and turn our attention to the party!" Tomoyo said.

"Sure! Whatever you say!" Sakura said.

++++++

"Naoko-chan!"

"Tomoyo-chan!"

"Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun?"

"Hai Tomoyo-chan!"

"Rika! Where's Terada-sensei?"

"He couldn't make it because he had an earlier appointment."

"That's okay!"

The party had turned out to be magnificent. The food was sumptuous, the drinks kept flowing, and the music was great.

Tomoyo had sat down with her old friends. _That's weird_, she thought. She looked at her left. There was an extra setting.

"Why is there-"

"Looks like this night is very fashionable!" Naoko observed. "Everywhere you look, people looked hip and cool." 

"Because they are in the presence of the world's greatest designers!"

"And speaking of great designers…"

"Good evening Ms. Daidouji."

Tomoyo turned around. Right in front of her was the very face of Eriol Hiiragizawa. "It is a great pleasure of being invited by you. By the way, your designs were very-"

"Don't bother saying anything, Mr. Hiiragizawa. And I don't remember any invi-"

Eriol showed her an invitation. It looked very authentic to be a fake. Besides Eriol wouldn't do such an unscrupulous thing. He wasn't desperate enough.

"Sakura, could I talk to you outside?"

"Sure!"

"Excuse us."

++++++

"What? You said it was okay!" Sakura stood up defiantly.

"I didn't agree to anything such as this!" Tomoyo glared at her.

"Hello! I called you up and I told you there was a spare invitation."

"But I told you not to do anything stupid, right?"

"I didn't do anything stupid. I just did what I think is right!"

Their voices started to rise. Passing attendants started to look in their direction.

"What you thought was right!"

"Because I wanted you to be okay!" Sakura controlled her voice.

"But I am okay! What else do you expect?"

"I just thought it was best if you could settle your differences," Sakura said.

"You didn't even think of what I'd feel!" Tomoyo's voice was quivering. 

"But I thought-"

"Then why did you do it!" Tomoyo ran off. 

__

Nice going Sakura, the model thought,_ next time try messing up her fashion show okay?_

++++++

Tomoyo didn't bother going back to the party. Instead, she went back to her hotel suite. No one was going to force her to face the crowd there. 

_How could she do this to me? I was really feeling good and it turns out to be hell. Of all the people Sakura invites, it just had to be him! Didn't she even think that this is Hiiragizawa's territory! I almost won, Sakura, you just had to wreck my night!_

And Tomoyo cried into her pillow until she fell asleep.


	4. Crossroads

Chapter 4: Crossroads

Weeks later, everything was going fine. Sakura and Tomoyo had made up and the press was having a field day when they heard about Tomoyo's party, status quo. But Tomoyo didn't bother about it. She was tougher now. 

++++++

"Ms. Daidouji, Madame Baleine wants to talk to you on the phone."

"Put her through then… Ah Madame Baleine! The meeting? In London? Of course, it would be fine to have it there… In three days then. Good day." Tomoyo placed the receiver down. She was drained. 

In London. 

__

Things couldn't get any worse than this.

"In London?" Sakura was shocked. Tomoyo was at the studio were Sakura was doing a photo shoot. 

"Yes. Madame Baleine said because she and her executives were currently vacationing in London and didn't like cutting their fun," Tomoyo sighed. Sakura didn't move. Her make-up attendant certainly didn't want to mess up her face. 

"Well, I could come with you," Sakura said.

"Thanks."

++++++

"I really want to get this over with," Tomoyo was impatient.

"Why? Do you worry that you might cross paths with him again?" Sakura smiled.

"Don't even plan on doing something like that," Tomoyo shot a look of annoyance.

"Of course! I'm going to enjoy myself their! Too bad Syaoran couldn't to come," Sakura sighed.

"After I've met with Mrs. Baleine, let's visit the art museums there!" Tomoyo suggested.

"Certainly!"

++++++

"Mr. Hiiragizawa? I've received some news that Ms. Daidouji is going to meet with one of your clients, Madame Baleine, here in London!" Ms. Curtis said. 

"Thank you for informing me. It's okay for our clients to have a wider choice of designers, right?" _As long as they don't leave us out of their lists._


	5. Coincidences

Chapter 5: Coincidences?

"What's taking her so long?" Tomoyo was exasperated. Even if Sakura was one of the hottest models in the world, some things don't change. Like being late, for instance. Tomoyo had been waiting for fifteen minutes at the subway station in London when suddenly her cellular phone rang.

"Sakura! What's taking you so long? I thought we've agreed to meet exactly at 9 a.m.?" 

"Sorry Tomoyo-chan. I woke up late, again. It's so comfy here in bed," Sakura said. 

"Sorry about Sakura, Daidouji-san," a deep, sleepy voice was heard on the other line.

"Is that-" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, it's Syaoran-kun. He surprised me last night," Sakura explained quietly.

"Ooh, I see," Tomoyo snickered. "Don't worry I'll wait for you."

"Thanks Tomoyo-chan… Sorry Syaoran, I forgot to tell you," Sakura said soothingly as she hung up.

"Those two," Tomoyo said as she ended the call. "At least, it's nothing worse than this is going to happen."

Boy, was she wrong.

++++++

"Ms. Curtis, please inform the curator that I'm going to be a little late," Eriol said. "Tell him my car is being fixed. I'm going to take the subway station."

"Yes sir." It was not extraordinary for Eriol to take the public transportation. After all, he does not consider himself a pompous jerk. 

++++++

"Oh dear. I missed the train!" Tomoyo sat down on one of the benches. "Guess I'll have to wait for the next one, ten years after Sakura decides 

to show up that is!" she gritted.

Tomoyo decided to walk around the station to ease out her irritation. 

++++++

"Good! I'm just in time for- ooooofff!" 

"I'm sorry sir! I wasn't looking," Tomoyo was so embarrassed, she couldn't look up. As she stood up, she caught sight of a familiar pin. The sun. 

"Eriol?" she looked up and saw his all-too-familiar sapphire blue eyes. "I mean Hiiragizawa?" she blushed.

"Ms. Daidouji? I'm surprised you're not riding in your car," he said calmly. As always, Tomoyo thought.

"I'm still having it fixed. How about you?" 

"The same reason. By the way, where are you going?" He inquired. "And why is Sakura not with you?"

Tomoyo became wary at once. Eriol might just wreck her day again. 

"Nothing special. I'm still waiting or Sakura, she's still with Li-kun," she chuckled.

"Oh, I see," he said. "Even a thousand miles would never separate those two," he added.

"Uh-huh," she caught herself agreeing with him. _What the? Me nodding with Hiiragizawa? Wake up girl! _

Eriol noticed the sudden shift in Tomoyo's face. _Still beautiful._

"What's taking Sakura so long?"

"The train's here."

"That's it! I can't wait any longer! I'll just tell her to meet me at the art museum!" _Oops! Nice slip-up Daidouji!_ She looked at Eriol, who was smiling. At her.

"Looks like we're going to the same place," he laughed.

Behind one of the pillars, Sakura and Syaoran laughed. 

"Good timing!" Syaoran said. "Let's meet them up at the museum then."

++++++

"Tomoyo-chan!" the auburn-haired girl called out.

"What kept you so long? Hi Li-kun!" Tomoyo greeted.

"Sorry, Syaoran wanted to come," Sakura excused.

"Well, that's okay, next time don't be late. I don't want to run into Hiiragizawa again!" the irritated designer said through gritted teeth.

"You did?" she said with her eyes twinkling. 

"I did, and I don't want to remember it again."

"Are you two ladies going to look around or would you like to stay talking?" Syaoran said.

++++++

"Thank you Mr. Ferguson. It is a pleasure doing business with you," Eriol said as he shook hands with the curator."

"You're welcome Mr. Hiiragizawa. And I'm sorry for the absence of the manager," he replied. "I'll just recapitulate the whole discussion to him."

"That's okay."

++++++

"Look Sakura! It's a painting by a Li Tsen, a Chinese artist," Syaoran said. "He is one of my great-great-grandfathers."

"Really? I didn't know you had relatives who were artists," Sakura said in awe.

"Let's ask the curator if he has a background on the painting or the painter," Tomoyo suggested.

"That's a great idea!"

++++++

"Till then, Mr. Hiiragizawa, good day" Mr. Ferguson said. 

"Good day to you too," Eriol bowed. As he reached for the doorknob, it turned then opened right in his face.

"Oh sorry! Good morning sir! I didn't know you had a visitor!" Tomoyo apologized.

"Oh it's okay, Mr. Hiiragizawa was just leaving."

"Mr. Hiiragizawa?" Tomoyo looked down on the fallen man. It was Eriol. 

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Hiiragizawa, let me help you up," Tomoyo offered him her hand. Eriol took it and stood up. Tomoyo blushed at the grip he gave when he pulled himself up.

"Apology accepted Ms. Daidouji," he said. After which he left.


	6. Making a Big Deal about It

Chapter 6: Making a Big Deal About It

That afternoon

Tomoyo was fuming at Sakura's house. Rather Sakura's mansion.

"Oh that Hiiragizawa's done it again!" Tomoyo cried out. She threw the magazine, which Sakura deftly caught. "What's the matter?"

"Read it," she waved at the paper.

__

"Eriol Hiiragizawa, owner of the fashion empire of Le Soleil, would be presenting his Spring Collection at the Gala Art Exhibit of Marcus Lacruex, the world-renowned hologram artist," Sakura read the beginning sentence. "So what's the matter?" 

"Don't you know who Marcus Lacruex is? He was one of my creative directors!"

"The Marcus Lacruex who designed your most stunning fashion show?" Sakura said with recognition.

"Yes! And the same Marcus Lacruex who resigned and transferred to Le Soleil after I didn't allow him to be stage manager in one of my Milan shows," Tomoyo added.

"Why are you so upset about it?"

"Because Eriol knows what had happened and he also knows that I'm here so he's trying to upset me," Tomoyo gritted with rage.

"I think he's just being creative." Then Sakura handed Tomoyo an envelope.

"I don't think so. He's just… formal Gala Exhibit?" Tomoyo did a double take on the invitation. Then she fainted.

++++++

(Two days later)

"I still can't believe he did this," Tomoyo said as she walked into her living room with Sakura.

"Tomoyo, it's over. Besides, I must admit it was beautiful," Sakura said. 

"Think what you want to think, I'm still angry."

"Why are you so angry about it?"

"I don't know. It's just that whenever I here that name, my blood boils," Tomoyo said.

"Or maybe your just flustered about Eriol," Sakura snickered.

"Don't start," Tomoyo answered back.

"Let's forget about it then. How about we have brunch on Saturday morning, at the café along Rosewood St.?" Sakura suggested.

"Okay."

++++++

"Oh dear, I'm going to be so late!" Tomoyo grimaced as she drove in her car. "I just had to take a wrong turn."

When she reached the café, she took off her coat and walked in. 

"Sakura! Sorry I'm late," she apologized. 

"It's okay, I came here a bit late too," Sakura responded.

"Excuse me ladies, make I take your orders," a waitress approached them. They stated their orders and waited. 

"So, when will we be going back?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.

"Tuesday afternoon," Tomoyo said. 

"Tuesday afternoon?" another voice suddenly questioned. Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. Why was that voice familiar? She turned to face the speaker, who at the same time turned. 

"Eriol?"

"Tomoyo?"

Both suddenly blushed, much to Sakura's amusement. For the two were near each other, almost five inches away from an almost embarrassing experience. Nevertheless, Eriol recovered quickly and greeted them good morning. _Tomoyo was leaving Tuesday afternoon? How soon!_

Tomoyo just nodded and sat back down.

"Sakura?"

"I didn't have anything to do with this," she said in complete honesty.

"Then let's go," Tomoyo said as their orders were placed in their table.

"But we just got here, why don't we enjoy the view?" she smirked. But Tomoyo refused and stood up abruptly. Unfortunately, she slipped and fell back on the floor. But as it turns out, Eriol had caught her in time. In time for the coffee cups to fall on them, soaking the two. 

"I knew I shouldn't have worn these stilettos," Tomoyo muttered. "I'm sorry, Hiiragizawa, again."

"Please call me Eriol, Ms. Daidouji. Also you Ms. Kinomoto. We've met often enough to disregard the formalities," he said as he helped her up.

"Very well, Eriol. Tomoyo to you then," she said without thinking. Her mind was spinning too fast. _Very embarrassing, ne?_

Sakura was sniggering too much. She couldn't take it any longer. She decided to play again. "Mr. Eriol, why don't you come with us at so we could replace your dirtied apparel?" 

"It's okay, Ms. Kinomoto, I-"

"We insist. I suggest we go to your place Tomoyo, since it's nearest," she said without a moment's hesitation.

"I doubt if Ms. Tomoyo here would agree to your idea Ms. Kinomoto."

"Sakura. Please, we've been friends a long time ago," Sakura said. "Right Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo glared with fury at Sakura. She couldn't believe that her best friend was doing this. She wanted to avoid Eriol as much as possible and here she was, doing everything to get them together. 

"Fine. It is okay with me then," she said. To save her face or what was left of it.


	7. Friendship has its advantages

Chapter 7: Friendship has its advantages

"I'll get spare clothes while you show Eriol to the bathroom," Sakura spoke at once before Tomoyo could say anything else.

"But you don't know where they are," Tomoyo argued. "I just fixed them yesterday."

"Don't worry, I'll look for it," Sakura said as she went away as Tomoyo opened her mouth to argue.

Tomoyo sighed. She turned her attention to their guest. "Please follow me."

++++++

Tomoyo had been standing for quite sometime and still Sakura hadn't showed up with the clothes. Moreover, Eriol, well, she wondered what Eriol was doing. _Stop it Tomoyo!_ She chided as she caught herself blushing. 

"Umm Tomoyo?" 

She looked up. Eriol was standing behind the door, shirtless! 

"Yes?"

"There is no towel here, could you please get me one?" he asked.

"Oh, of course," she said, nearly breathless.

"Thank you." She heard as she turned her back to go get a towel. She passed by a mirror and looked. She was blushing deep red! But she couldn't help it. When she saw Eriol's creamy white torso, she felt her breath catch in her chest. And to think it was completely wet from washing. And his blue-black hair! It was artistically clinging to his face. _Whoa! Get a hold of yourself Tomoyo! You're supposed to be annoyed by him… Annoyed by his boyish smile, that is. My, my Tomoyo, is that what happens when you're too angry at a person?_

But it was a good thing Eriol didn't see her because the corridor was a little dark for there were no windows to let light in.

++++++

"There you are Sakura! What happened you?" 

"Don't worry, I found the clothes, okay? I found the clothes," Sakura answered before Tomoyo could say anything about her tardiness.

"By the way, you go ahead, I still have to get a towel," Tomoyo said.

"You saw Eriol?" she asked with eyes open in shock.

"It's not what you think!" Tomoyo cut her. "He was standing behind the door!"

"Really?" Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Yes! Now go!" and Tomoyo banished Sakura who was laughing her head off.

++++++

"Ms. Sakura, you have a phone call," the maid handed Sakura the phone. 

"Thank you… Hi Syaoran! I missed you," Sakura said as she absentmindedly placed down the clothes on the floor in front of the door of the washroom before walking away.

++++++

"Hey Sakura! Sakura?" Tomoyo called out as she rounded to the corridor leading to the washroom.

"She got a phone call from Li," Eriol said in the washroom.

"Oh. By the way, here is your towel," she knocked. The door opened and a hand reached out. Then it closed again. 

"Your soiled clothes Eriol," she said. "I have to have them washed."

"Here." Eriol's hand stretched from inside the door.

++++++

"I'm sorry for the misfortune, Eriol," Tomoyo said.

"Apology accepted. Thank you for doing so," Eriol smiled. Tomoyo slightly blushed. _He looks so good in a white-collared, v-neckline cashmere shirt paired with coffee brown slacks… Hey! Why do I know that shirt?_ Then she ushered Eriol outside, keeping her face as blank as possible.

"That was so kawaii!" Sakura reappeared in the scene.

"You just had to forget your job whenever Syaoran calls," Tomoyo faced her.

"Hey, at least I was able to help," she laughed. "By the way, I would like to apologize for accidentally soiling the spare clothes," she smiled guiltily and continued, "So I took one shirt from your personal closet."

"What!" 


	8. Change because of a ceratin London boy

Chapter 8: Change because of a certain London boy

At the airport

"We're back!" Tomoyo and Sakura said, inhaling the cool, spring air that could only be found in Japan.

"Finally I could sit in my bath tub and take a long deep, sleep," Sakura sighed as she hopped in the backseat.

"Me too," Tomoyo said.

Then they both sighed.

++++++

One week later,

"Welcome back Tomoyo-san, Sakura-san!"

"How was London?"

"Did you meet--"

"Have you been to--"

Various degrees of excitement lit the air as the employees of the House of Morgen chattered excitedly about the trip abroad.

Tomoyo and Sakura answered it all without a tinge of irritation. They got along very well with the staff that they were like brothers and sisters during times like this. 

After sometime, Tomoyo and Sakura went their separate ways to their departments of work. Tomoyo had a meeting to attend to.

"How was everything?" Tomoyo asked informally.

"Everything is still going well Daidouji-san, of course with a few downsides," Satomo answered. 

"Like?"

The meeting seriously went on. Comments, suggestions, and clarifications were stated, like in a normal meeting.

++++++

"Tomoyo, may I ask something," Aichi, one of Tomoyo's executives and friends, asked.

"Of course," Tomoyo said. 

"What happened to you?" 

"What do you mean 'what happened to me'?"

"Well, you were quite bubbly during the meeting," Aichi said. "Does it have something to do with your trip to London?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm so happy to be back here," Tomoyo answered. 

"Did anything bad happen there?" Aichi asked again. "Like, you ran into him or something?"

"Well, it really wasn't bad. Yes, I ran into him," Tomoyo said as if it was nothing.

"Running into him must've been something," Aichi giggled before returning to her office.

"What?" Tomoyo stopped before realizing what she said. The tall, dark-haired girl did it to her again.

++++++ 

"As you might've heard or read, Spain has been nominated to host the first-ever Global Fashion Convention," Aichi started the discussion. Every employee working at Morgen was gathered to an official general assembly.

"And since this is a global event, and a fashion affair at that, we expect our representatives for the interaction to run into 'very particular people'," she emphasized in a rather nonchalant tone. Aichi caught Tomoyo's raised eyebrow but she proceeded.

"The objectives of this affair are to enhance diplomatic ties among countries through fashion, to be able to know the fashion history of the different continents, in general, and to show the world what we've got!" she said with a proud smile. And since the House of Morgen is the most popular name in Asia, the convention committee has nominated our company to present a showcase regarding the fashion evolution of Asia."

So the meeting went on, discussing the activities until the time came when they touched upon the subject of designing. Tomoyo stood up and raised her hand, calling for attention. 

"I'd like to emphasize the point that our company's reputation is at stake when we present our designs. This performance would let the world know of our creativity. If we succeed in coming up with fashionable clothes which at the same time, reflects the historical heritage that we have acquired. We can succeed in soaring higher. We can do anything," she ended. 

The lecture hall broke into thunderous applause.

++++++

"There!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily. She held up her design. _It looked historical in any perspective. It's also very trendy, _she thought. _Wait a second, why does it seem familiar to me?_

But she shrugged it off and placed the piece of paper in a brown envelope at gave it to her secretary to have it picked up by the design committee. 

++++++ 

In England

"Here you go," Eriol handed a brown envelope to the person who was in charge of collecting the designs for the Global Fashion Convention.

"Thank you sir," the messenger then exited. Eriol sank back in his chair. He recalled his design. _Very European indeed_, he praised himself. _It would look magnificent on a very pristine white doll with long, dark, and wavy hair and bright eyes, with a complacent smile, and a-_

He shook his head. _Why did my mind drift into such fantasy?_


	9. Fate working with Destiny

Chapter 9: Fate working with Destiny

In Spain

The building where the convention was going to be held looked fabulous. The baroque architecture depicting ancient Spanish aristocracy precisely pointed out the stylish side of the event. While the interior décor of the edifice manifested the different fashion evidences of different countries, characterized by displaying mannequins donning garments from distinct parts of the globe.

Workers employed to carry the different apparels by the representing couturiers moved in an informal, worker ant-like fashion. They had to keep up with the time in order to be on time. Three days before the convention proper arrived.

++++++

The next day

Global delegates started to arrive at the designated hotels. Emissaries proceeded to their rooms to rest.

"I thought we'd never arrive!" Satomo sighed as he and his group walked along the corridor nearing an elevator to the right. The elevator bell sounded as a bunch of people exited. Silence suddenly prevailed as the crew digested the scene in front of them. The newcomers noticed this and turned. They gasped. Tension suddenly clouded the area as someone cleared Eriol throat and led his staff away. But not without catching Tomoyo's eyes first. But Tomoyo broke her gaze and directed her group straight from the elevator's right. 

Not bad for two rival companies eh? 

++++++

The day before the celebration

Aichi was checking the compilation of designs as she double-checked it with the outfits in the stack room.

"Floral cheongsam? Check. Classic Maria Clara? Check. Butterfly-"

"Excuse me Ms. Aichi, you have a phone call from Ms. Tomoyo!" a messenger girl interrupted. 

"Thank you," she said as she left the stack room, carrying the folder with her. As Aichi walked briskly, she bumped into another girl carrying a folder, herself. The two unintentionally dropped their portfolios and they scrambled up, picking the scattered files, and arranging them in the process. They stood up, expressed regrets, and went opposite ways. But before they were far enough, Aichi noticed a piece of paper lying behind her. She leafed through her files. Seeing that it was complete, she called up the girl gave the design, without looking at it, and went ahead to answer the call. Forgetting the accident. 

The perfect, inevitable, switches.

++++++

The night before the gathering

"Oh I'm so excited!" Sakura jumped in glee. Tomoyo was busy combing her hair as she watched her green-eyed friend prance around the room in excitement. 

"You're acting as if this was a birthday party," Tomoyo frowned in disapproval. "You have to rest, you know. I wouldn't look good if my top model walks lazily down the ramp."

Aichi entered the room the three of them were sharing. 

"Tomoyo, I really don't know what's the matter, but I think there's something wrong with the clothes," Aichi said as she began pacing the room, her shoulder-length hair flipping and flopping as she turned. 

Tomoyo put down her brush. "But you already checked them."

"Correction. Double-checked," Sakura insinuated.

But Aichi wasn't satisfied. "Could I send someone to inspect them again? I don't want to cause panic if something really did happen."

"Sure."


	10. Enhanced Switches

Chapter 10: Enhanced Switches

"Hey man! Could you take this to Stack Room 12? Someone must've mistaken it for this designer."

"Sure thing."

He went to Room 12 and looked at the folder, locating the chronological place of the outfit. He hanged the outfit when he noticed an outfit that wasn't located in the compilation. He removed it from the rack and went back to the former stack room. 

"Hey Mack! This was in Room 12, but it wasn't in the folder. Could you look it up if it's there?" he held out the outfit as Mack looked for the design. 

"Oh bloody hell! You're right! Let me take that," Mack placed the outfit on the rack. "Thanks."

++++++

"What!" 

"Yes Mr. Hiiragizawa, but I didn't know how it happened!" the employee nearly stammered in fear. 

"Let me analyze it for you, Ms. Margaret," Eriol tried to control his dwindling patience as the girl broke the news. "As you picked up the designs, the other girl must've had gotten our design, therefore completing her own compilation. However, she called you and gave you the design on the floor because she thought that yours wasn't complete, knowing that each presentation should have two hundred creations. Unfortunately, it turned out to be their design. Now if you'd please give me the folder, leave this office and I'll see what I can do," Eriol heaved a heavy sigh. "I'll be giving you another chance. I'll inform you when I've found who has the outfit, then you look for the dress and return it to our stack room."

"Th-thank you S-Sir," the girl then left the office.

As Eriol returned to his seat, he opened the folder and looked for the design, this nearly gave him a headache. As he browsed through the pages, one design caught his eye. As he studied the drawing, he was hit with a sudden realization. _I know this_, he smiled as he observed the drawing, _but who-_ he caught his breath as his eyes landed on the signature of Tomoyo. His eyes widened in shock, as he couldn't absorb what he took in. "Ms. Collins, please send for Margaret. I have something for her to work on."

"I'm sorry Sir, but you had a call from Mr. Gaultier. It's about the account you've been waiting for, and you said you couldn't waste waiting anymore," the secretary said in the phone. "So I booked the restaurant you said you two were going to meet. I also informed him about it so he agreed to be there in fifteen minutes from now."

"Drat!" Eriol spat. "Alright, I'll be going."

++++++ 

"Hey Sakura, wake up!" Aichi shook her slightly. But Sakura just stirred a bit and mumbled about something about Touya knocking too loud. 

"You're going to be late for the convention," Aichi simply said causing Sakura to fall on the floor and created a hysteric scene of being caught among the sheets.

++++++

"And to officially open the first-ever Global Fashion Convention, here is a simple presentation from the Spanish Dance Troupe."

"Oh! They're going to do the flamenco!" Sakura exclaimed amidst the applause. They silenced themselves as the dancers in the traditional Spanish outfit started stomp rhythmically.

The day went by smoothly. Sakura had a lot of admirers asking for her autograph and Tomoyo had her occasional glimpses of Eriol. 

All in all, the first day of the three-day convention wasn't bad. 

++++++

Nothing significant had happened during the second day except for a few things that shouldn't be left out. 

Sakura had to be dragged away from her admirers in order for the official photographers to get a good shot of her profile together with the other models. 

Aichi still had that occasional worried state of mind. She nearly made enemies of every worker because of her crabby behavior.

Tomoyo still had her occasional glimpses of Eriol. But she spent most of the afternoon apologizing to the workers in behalf of Aichi and chastising her executive.

All in all, the second day of the three-day convention wasn't bad.


	11. Saving the Day

Chapter 11: Saving the Day

The third day began taking its toll on Tomoyo's temper. 

"I don't know what has gotten into to you but I don't like it at all. You nearly caused a scandal and almost jeopardized our image!" Tomoyo said in a loud voice. They were already dressed, waiting for the word to get ready. In a few minutes.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo. I really couldn't help worry a lot. I didn't realize-"

"That you were already making a fool of yourself. Because of our presentation? I appreciate your concern and all-out support, but this is getting ridiculous! Why are you so worried? It was as if someone switched the designs!" Tomoyo threw up her hands in disbelief. "I can't imagine how incredible I sounded!"

"That's it! Oh my god! Tomoyo that's it!" Aichi exclaimed in surprised. "I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you about it!"

"About what?"

"When I first checked the clothes, you called me up right? When I was walking towards the office, I bumped into a girl who I think was also in charge of checking the clothes for their group," Aichi narrated slowly, analyzing every bit of information. "We accidentally dropped our files and somehow, we were hasty and careless enough not to check if we had the right files. When I walked away, I saw a design on the floor. I scanned my portfolio but it was complete. So I gave the paper to girl and went ahead," she finished. "What do you think?" she asked Tomoyo, who was staring at her in complete shock. She looked at her friend in worry. 

"I just had this strong sense of foreboding. Let me see the clear book," she told Aichi.

They leafed through the designs and gasped as they saw the design with the signature of Eriol Hiiragizawa written neatly on the lower-right corner of the paper. 

"Oh no! My god Aichi, your right!" Tomoyo exclaimed in total agitation. "But where is their stack room located? We have to find it and undo the switch!" 

"That I don't know. Let's ask the workers," Aichi decided.

The door suddenly burst open as Sakura rushed into the room. "An emergency replacement is needed Tomoyo! One of the models came down with a fever. And the show is about to start in thirty minutes. Aichi, you have to go down already." 

"What are we going to do!" Aichi said. Sakura raised a brow. Tomoyo explained it to her and Sakura gasped in total shock.

"I really don't know where their stack room is, sorry," she said with complete regret. 

"I know! I'll be the replacement, I'll try to ask around, and when I find the room, I'll undo the switch!" Tomoyo beamed.

"Good! Now let's go!"

++++++

"I hope you know what you are doing Tomoyo," Sakura said as they neared the dressing room. 

"Of course I know what I'm doing. Besides what could go wrong?" Tomoyo was completely optimistic. 

"Ms. Sakura! You have to get dressed now!" the dresser said. 

"Right! Miyo, Tomoyo would be the replacement for Nia. Tomoyo follow Miyo to your chair," Sakura said as they went in.

"You mean now?" Tomoyo asked incredulous of the situation.

"Yes! We have to get ready at once. So you see Tomoyo, being a model is really hard work," Sakura said as she sat in her chair.

Tomoyo sat down in her chair, clad in a robe as a professional stylist began working on her. After a while, she went to get her dress fitted. Even when she was the famous designer Tomoyo Daidouji, she couldn't say anything to slow the time down. Everything was happening in a blur. One minute her apparel was being adjusted. The next minute she was already fitting her shoes. When she looked at the mirror, she gasped in complete stupefaction. _Oh no! This was the switched outfit!_ Tomoyo tried to talk to the staff but her fellow models silenced her. "The stage manager's moody today," one of them whispered.

++++++

Europe by Le Soleil.

The words were flashed upon the screen as classic music reverberated throughout the hall. Reed-like bodies walked in, modeling the ancient outfits inspired by the medieval, the renaissance, and the contemporary periods, all of them swaying to the sound of a lively, rhythmic classic orchestra. Eriol suddenly remembered if the switch had been undone. He was in near panic mode when he saw the confirmation to his greatest fear. A male model walked down the catwalk, dressed in Tomoyo's all-blue Chinese ensemble. A Mandarin style cloak covered the suit, which comprised of a royal blue Mandarin scholar's dress with slits on both sides and a pair of dark blue pants. Except that it was given a modernized, sharp, and contrasting feel to the cloak that was flowing. The crowd watched in amazement and confusion as the model walked in.

"That doesn't look like a European suit!"

"More of a Chinese feel, I'll say!"

"Let's just keep quiet. Mr. Hiragizawa should be able to explain later."

Nevertheless, all cameras flashed brightly as the man swaggered in a true English gentleman fashion swinging a staff, which looked like Eriol's sun staff. When he turned to walk back, the assembly breathed in awe as an embroidered golden sun shown brilliantly against the dark blue cape. 

Sakura and Aichi clutched their chests as they took in the very magnificent garment. "It's Tomoyo's design," Sakura whispered as Aichi nodded quickly. "Then that means Eriol must have our design!"

"I know, but we shouldn't talk like this we have to wait until it's over," Aichi said.

As the European collection ended, the spectators burst into applause and gave them a standing ovation. Eriol smiled and waved while his mind was in complete frenzy. _I'm going to have a heart attack_.


	12. Going with the flow

Chapter 12: Going with the Flow

Asia by Morgen 

"Alright ladies it's our time shine," the stage manager said. "Remember, the whole world is out there, and we're talking about our reputation here!"

The models walked in as the music gave the cue. 

One by one, the models posed in the conservative manner their dress accorded them to but with a touch of flair, the models gave off a smooth transition from the stiff competition their dresses strictly complied to. 

"My god! I don't know what to do! I might faint if they'd recognize me" Tomoyo tried to joke to feel better.

"Relax Ms. Tomoyo, just walk as we've practiced. And I think you should smile because your outfit requires you to. Although it's quite European, I'd say," one of the models soothed Tomoyo. 

"And besides, no one would recognize that it's you at a glance. And even if someone did, you still look good," Sakura said.

"Thanks girls, I wish I had your complete confidence," Tomoyo smiled appreciatively. 

"Ms. Tomoyo it's your turn now!" someone called out.

"Okay!" _Now relax girl, feel the dress, walk as if it was nothing. After all, Eriol designed it_, a voice teased. _Shut up!_ Tomoyo retorted silently.

And Tomoyo moved in. As she turned to face the crowd, she was met with gasps, whispers, and flashes from cameras. But she fought it all by walking simply. Her dress - a regal violet silk gown, with a turtleneck collar, empire cut waistline and shirred torso fully emphasizing the slim curves of her upper body. From the waist, the silk cloth flowed down in a straight silhouette, with a slit in front of her right leg starting from the thigh downwards. The sleeves were long and cut wide similar to a kimono's. Her long hair was tied in a sleek ponytail. The upper length was folded neatly on top of her head like a Japanese geisha, accented with a traditional hairpin and the rest of her mane was allowed to flow down in its natural wave. 

_I must be dreaming,_ Eriol thought as he gazed upon the amethyst-eyed beauty. 

"Are they trying to fool us? That doesn't look Asian at all!"

"Designers must be crazy. First, Le Soleil. Now Morgen. What are they driving at?"

"They must've had a collaboration or something."

"Oh hush up! Her 'Asian-ness' carries it all!"

"She should've become a model!"

"I never thought she'd look so gorgeous!"

"That's Tomoyo Daidouji?"

Eriol laughed at the people who were whispering amongst themselves.

As astounded as he was, the press photographers were having a festival. They almost used up their supply of films as they caught every angle of Tomoyo's splendor.

Aichi and the others couldn't be as stunned as others were. 

"I guess it wasn't much of a bother after all," Aichi whispered. 

Tomoyo was having difficulty walking. Try as she could, the reaction of the people couldn't help her confidence. She tried looking at the people, accidentally capturing the admiring gaze of Eriol. _Oh no! He recognized me_, she thought in a panicky tone. As she reached the end of the ramp, she turned. Unfortunately, the hem slightly caught in the heel of her left shoe. _God help!_ Her mind went in frenzy as her body tipped over for the expected fall. But reaction told her right leg to move and balance herself. The outcome? As Tomoyo turned, the sudden movement of her leg swung the garment, creating a shimmering effect and further exposing her flawless limb. Every camera in the room caught the action. 

_Whew! That was close_, breathed Tomoyo. Walking back, she smiled in relief for her nightmare was over. 

"Tomoyo! How was it?"

"The stage manager said you were fantastic!"

"Why don't you try it again?"

Numerous lauds showered upon Tomoyo when she appeared backstage for the removal of the make-up. She smiled nervously as she felt peace among the crowds. 

++++++

"Did you see how she strutted down the ramp?"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe she was good enough."

"She should've become a model instead. She's born for it."

As the audience filed out, the Morgen delegates remained in one corner to wait for Tomoyo and Sakura. 

"Look there they are!" Aichi excitedly called out. The others rushed to meet them with smiles.

"You were very good Ms. Tomoyo!"

"Imagine, the designer wearing a creation!"

Tomoyo's expression changed. "It wasn't ours."

The whole quieted, facing Tomoyo. "What do you mean?" Satomo asked.

"Aichi."

"Very well." Aichi began narrating the occurrence. Mortified faces assimilated the information with some difficulty as the girl recounted the accident. When she revealed the other party involved with the switch, the whole crew gasped in complete dismay.

"So, the displaced design from Le Soleil was actually ours and vice versa?" one person asked.

"Yes." Tomoyo confirmed. The stillness continued for a few more minutes before they decided to go rest. 

++++++

"Is it true Mr. Hiiragizawa?" Ms. Curtis, Eriol's secretary, queried. "About the switch?"

"Yes. And I don't want any scandal about this, either. I'm going to fix this myself," Eriol replied with finality.

"Yes Sir."


	13. Denser than Sakura

Chapter 13: Denser than Sakura

Someone knocked.

"Will someone get it?" Tomoyo asked. "I'm still in the bathroom."

"I'll get it!" Sakura volunteered. For a while, no one spoke. "Aichi! Come see this!" Sakura called.

"Is there something wrong Sakura?" Tomoyo called from the bathroom.

"Nothing!" the other two chorused. Tomoyo frowned but she shrugged it off as she dressed up. When she looked for her friends, she spotted them giggling near the window.

"What's the matter with you girls?" Tomoyo inquired sternly.

The two looked at each other. Then they suddenly burst into hysterical laughter. Tomoyo sweatdropped. Sakura handed over an envelope. Apparently, the two girls had opened it and read the details. Tomoyo read the letter.

_Dear Tomoyo, _

You must've noticed the slight accident that had occurred during the fashion show. Since both of us are involved here, I would like to ask you to help me solve this uneventful occurrence so as no to cause a public scandal.

I would like to meet you at El Cafetera de España later at four o'clock. The directions are written on a map I've placed at the separate sheet. 

I hope you would cooperate regarding this matter.

Respectfully yours,

Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa

President, Le Soleil

Tomoyo looked at the two. "So what's funny about it?"

The two broke down in laughter. "You-you're *laughter* blushing!" Sakura said in between laughs. 

"What!" Tomoyo rushed at the nearby mirror. _Oh my_! Tomoyo cupped her face that was very pink. 

"I think it's very romantic," Aichi commented.

"Yeah. Imagine, Eriol using this as an excuse to see you," Sakura giggled.

"Stop it you two. This is just a business matter," Tomoyo defended. She took her coat and purse then went out.

"Whatever you say Tomoyo."


	14. Starting on a different road

Chapter 14: Starting on a different road

_Why am I rushing?_ Tomoyo decreased her speed. _I'm just going to talk to Eriol about this thing. No need to be so hasty. _

You're just excited to see him again, a voice teased. 

_No I'm not! Well I- no! I'm not excited! At all! Will you stop that!_ She scolded herself. 

She reached the joint just in time to see Eriol parking his car.

"Hey there you are!" Tomoyo called out as she stepped out. Eriol turned to face her. 

"Good afternoon Tomoyo, nice to see you looking healthy," he remarked as he made a quick rundown at her whole profile. The pastel green, stretch knit peasant top clung to her gentle curves while her yellow A-line skirt flowed freely in the wind.

"And you too," she returned casually. They walked in the restaurant.

++++++

"Did you hear how they whispered loudly?" Tomoyo commented.

"The people there were certainly surprised when they noticed something was wrong," Eriol said as they talked about the misfortune. 

"Yeah. And I remembered when I-"

"You looked beautiful in the dress, Tomoyo," Eriol complimented. "Simply beautiful."

Tomoyo turned away to look at the window. Her heart was beating too fast to keep on looking at him. "Thank you."

"You know, I designed that dress," he revealed. "And when I saw you in that outfit, I thought it was perfect, like I made it for you."

Tomoyo blushed intensely. _He's saying too much!_

Eriol stared at Tomoyo intently. He decided to move on. "The suit you made, why does it look familiar?"

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "I remembered our young days. I mean you being Clow Reed. I recalled you and your outfit and I just thought that it would be okay if I used some details from it," she admitted.

Eriol said nothing more. But he glowed inside. He changed the subject.

++++++

"So you're saying that we send out a message, confirming the accident," Tomoyo repeated. 

"Yes. And I need your consent so that this matter could be settled properly."

"And how are we going to do this?" 

"The two of us would be holding a small press conference, maybe next this coming Saturday?" Eriol suggested.

Tomoyo gave this a quick thought and nodded. Eriol smiled and drank his wine. In his mind, he jumped for joy upon the success of the first stage of the plan. _Now, all I need I is for you to-_

"By the way, we can't just finish planning today, how about we meet tomorrow night for dinner?" Tomoyo asked. 

_Bingo!_ Eriol grinned. "It's a date."

++++++

"Thank you for helping me with this problem. So I guess everything's going to be alright," Eriol escorted her to her car.

"Yeah, there is no reason for them to make a big deal out of this," Tomoyo nodded as they neared.

"I mean this and the other thing," Eriol implied.

"What other thing?" Tomoyo asked, confused.

"You know, the past, now truce," Eriol clued. "I mean, we have to be okay with each other so that no one would think it's just an act."

"Oh."

"So?"

"Umm," Tomoyo looked at his face. "I forgive you."

"Thank you."

As Tomoyo started her car, Eriol brought out a small package and handed it to her. "By the way, this is yours," he moved away before she could say anything else.

She read the note attached.

_I washed it myself, knowing how delicate your clothes are._

It was the shirt Eriol had borrowed from her. 


End file.
